User talk:Alxeedo111/6
Archives 1] • 2] • 3] • 4] • 5] Current] 6TH TALK PAGE!!!! O_____________________O ZOMG!!!! ---- Template Medium and with red colors please. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''TikTokontheClock!]] PARAMORE ROCKS! MY BDAY PARTAY!!! 23:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Alx! Can you make me a template? Can it be a few inches wide,red,and can it say "This user is going to GGD's birhtday party!"? Thanks! (I know I haven't seen you in a while, I have been on Fanon. I was active here,so then I was active there. And now I am back) Gary the Gaget Dude 01:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Did ya say ARCHIVIN' TIME??! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I got third post! And dibs! And maybe a second message later! Sweet awesome avatar you got there ':D''' --DORAEMON THE LEGEND (Hal Homsar Solo) OHAI THERE 01:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh Noes (again!) There was a "war" today about Sea, saying that he is immature and stuff. I hope there is no more fighting here! Wonderweez 03:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez :...Ditto! --DORAEMON THE LEGEND (Hal Homsar Solo) OHAI THERE 03:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hmmm... XD I'll be saying hi in many different languages... maybe... so anyways... *Hmmph, they're getting more smarter than I thought. I never get to meet Cardboard Alxeedo the First... (-.-) I sure can't wait to meet Cardboard Alx the 2nd to 48th! (I'll bring Cardboard Homsolo the First XD) *AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... I STILL HAVE UNDECENT MEMORIES STUCK IN MY HEAD -_- *...See above message to see what happened on the Fanon yesterday... *I'm stew-pid (lol Diary of a Wimpy Kid joke) Not really (I hope). *=D *...O Army *!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *KABOOM* *{}_{} *I'm starting to dislike IRC nowadays... *Heh, thanks, I'm honored. <:) *holds Star Award in air proudly* *I'll give you a surprise relating to your avatar later, since I need to figure out how to work with wikicoding. *Cya later, BYE BYE! Zoi geen! --DORAEMON THE LEGEND (Hal Homsar Solo) OHAI THERE 05:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) At last! 2 things! One, your talk page, yes the very words I am typing right now, is my 200th Edit! Also, I made my own Signature! [[User:Wonderweez|'Wonder']][[User talk:Wonderweez|'weez']] 18:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez The signature Yeah, I can have some color to that. I am not that good in making signatures. Can you put some color into my signature? [[User:Wonderweez|'Wonder']][[User talk:Wonderweez|'weez']] 17:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Re:Sure! Okay, so /Won/ will be Red, /der/ will be blue, /we/ will be Green, and /ez/ will be Orange. Won will go to My User Page, Der to Talk, We to Contributions, and Ez to my blog. Thanks Alxeedo! [[User:Wonderweez|'Wonder']][[User talk:Wonderweez|'weez']] 00:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Thanks! Thanks so much! I'll give you an award for it. I call it, the ICE COLD award! Wonder ez 01:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Nei ho! Hey! Finally, my native language. Dunno why I said that... Well anyways, *Cool! I also changed my avatar. (the one with Pochacoo (the dog in my avatar) is the aformentioned avatar) *=D Ok! You should definatly do Hebrew next, even though I probably won't understand it... XD *0_o WHAT? -.- There goes the cardboard plan! They're (the periwinks) WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY too smart. *I think too much! I THINK TOO MUCH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (runs away screaming) *(runs back) I had all the books for Diary of a Wimpy Kid. :D Meh favorite series as well. *Stupidity has made me say the O/Eye Army. And play that joke on you months eariler. (Speaking of... ah, nevermind. The old-so-last-year-ago memories (some are actually DECENT, this one was semi-decent, but nah.) has strike me again.) *TROGDOR!! *Ugh, I got a bloody nose (oh noes...) yesterday... *Uhm... you're welcome! *Ima gonna make an award for you! *I hope you can come to Shark's birthday party on Saturday! I'm going there. :D *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY *KABOOSH* *Oh, and I'm on the TOP of the top users list! :D *I saw you yesterday on the Recent Changes while I was on, but stupid time zone differences appearently prevented me from saying hi... -_- Bye! Au revoir! (I really need to start learning French XD) --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 03:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) As I promised, some awards! Hey friend, you got some MORE awards from ME, that's right, me. Hal Homsar Solo. (*chuckles at my own introduction*) File:HHSFriendAward.png|My friend award. File:HHSBestFriendAward.png|My best friend award. File:HHSUltraBestFriendAward.png|My ULTRA best friend award! So far, you're the only one to recieve this! (Check upload log for this award, and read the summary lol) As for your last message for me, yes, that is how you say "Hello!" in Chinese. :D (I had replied with the Cantonese pronouncation above) I love Traditional Chinese, but I'm not a big fan of Simplified Chinese for some reason... btw, your avatar inspired the beige checkmark on my sig. Buh bye-a! --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 06:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Alxeedo, Hal is waiting for you to respond. It is making her a bit sad. Wonder ez 03:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez GET TEH MOP OUT! XD Nice summary for cleaning up your userpage. Well, I was sad (and partly angry, so I told Wonderweez to message you), btw, this might be a coincidence, but I had to say shalom at school XD *Thanks a million! :D *Yes, I will remember. Right to left. In fact, Ima gonna watch some H*R toons subtitled in Hebrew (HRWiki Subtitles :D)! *0_o o_0 Don't even tell me what they're planning... *Yea, I JUST CAN'T HELP THINKING TOO MUCH... AND NOT JUST ABOUT THIS WIKI, BUT LOTS MORE...... DON'T ASK ME ABOUT THAT PLEASE! <:S **Woah, I sure am overreactive... *I have Series 1-4 (The first book, Rodrick Rules, The Last Straw (the title reminds me of H*R), and Dog Days), and the Do-It-Yourself book. The fifth book would come in November... **Btw, I like drawing on those books to include H*R characters in it (when I get bored). *Yeah, what am I gonna do? Too many categories. *0_o I actually couldn't believe that I had the most edits. But thanks buddy. *Aw, but try your best! I really want to see you on CP again! *Honestly, I don't like the fact that certain states have to be divided into four time zones. *No problem! *Cool! That is the correct way to say hello in Canto. (Mandarin too) (I also used to watched that show a bit...) *I just found out that the checkmark on your avatar is yellow. Oh well... XD *I know. Childpengu helped, and thanks for defending me ;) *I can't stop listening to this song (the theme song for the 2010 Winter Olympics). It's really touching, and brilliant to me! *Bye! Sayonara! --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 05:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey Alx. Come on Klondike,Shark's igloo. We are having a party! Gary the Gaget Dude 16:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) CODE RED! Alxeedo! Hal Quit the Wiki! She was a bit jealous due to my breakdancing and when you said Go Wonderweez, she was angry! Check her user page! She is gone! Wonder ez 19:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hi... Hi buddy. Yes, the above comment is the reason why I left Shark's party (I knew that you could come!). Well, anyways, your defense about my White Puffle edit didn't work well... :( I'm still quitting for those two reasons. *Yesh they do have Hebrew subs! Click on any toon in the category, click local viewer, and watch! *Aw, I hope you could get Dog Days! It's really hiralious. *Thanks! There's also a French version of the song. *THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D I don't really deserve it, but still. *I hate forgetting things (my mind has went blank)... -_- *I BELIEVE I CAN FLY (But we're penguins and we can't fly... oh wait! We had jet packs!) *I apoligize for what happened this morning. I felt very jealous for some reason... *Btw, I was writing this message not logged in, and I thought I clicked save page instead of preview, and I accidently clicked preview, and realized I was logged off automatically (Speaking of, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I FORGOT MY IP NUMBER (because of preview, I can see my IP's --~~~~) WHEN I WAS ORIGNALLY SENDING THAT MESSAGE UN-LOGGED IN AND CLICKIN' PREVIEW BY ACCIDENT... you know what I mean). -_- I thought this message was saved when that happened, and I felt screwed... *Beige or yellow checkmark?!?! :| lol Bye... --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 20:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) lame If you look at her contribs, almost EVERY edit was the same thing at the one i posted. I didn't warn her about one page. I warned her about 2000 different edits that she has done it on. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 13:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Congrat! You have made the 20th edit to my talk page! You get the SONIC BOOM AWARD! This award is also for being my friend, and for having more than 1,000 edits above me! Thank you and cross your fingers! You may get another! Wonder ez 18:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez I might... Hey Alx. I might unquit, but I find it really hard to unquit. I trust you as a friend, but lots of thoughts about the wiki makes it harder for me to unquit. (Don't ask why.) Well, here goes. ''I believe in the power that comes From a world brought together as one I believe together we'll fly I believe in the power of you and I Reciting lines from I Believe XD Ok, replying time. *Oh, I had the same problem on Cool Things. But, I only saw this error on Cool Things, I watched another toon, and the subs worked. File:HSRSubs1.png|So, that's what I did. File:HSRSubs2point2.png|*Clicks on local viewer* File:HSRSubs3.png|Ta-da! (I need help on adding copyright templates on these photos though...) *I like both versions. *Aw, thanks. *Ouchie! I hope you're alright! (Sadly, we can't fly because penguins envolved to be like this. Flightless.) *I had more reasons to quit. Eh, not saying 'em. *Hmmm, wonder which color will it make! *(Oh noes, I remember something from last Saturday) I tried talking to ya when I came back on CP and went in Shark's igloo. I'm guessing you were idle, so I said "Hello?" and then "Oh forget it" (I said it twice, cuz the first one was a typo) *AH, my mind had gone blank. I'm doomed... *XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD *KABLAMMO* Bye bye! --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 18:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Don't worry about the edit part. But I still remain in quit mode (look at my page). I don't even know what I did, except that I got kicked and banned (which I just found out today. I went to webchat.freenode.net, typed in "NewJoisey" (my nick), and the channel name, and found out I was banned) from IRC for this reason. I actually knew I was banned (my IP was banned, so it wouldn't let me in). But, of course, I'll talk to you ever once in a while. No, make that every time I come on. Well anyways... *What, I don't use Google Translate! I kinda figured out what it meant though. *Not a coincidence... I watched the toon with Hebrew subtitles (btw, shalom!) to make sure you're correct. XD *Wrong song? Oh well, sometimes things get mixed up in our conversations. My mind's gonna explode. *KAPOW* *Phew... remember the Homestar Runner template I requested? Well, the picture was a H*R merchendise (photo from HRWiki). *YOU'RE GONNA BREAK RECORDS! (IN THE RECORD BOOKS!) :D *Woah, a flipper surgery? That must be tough. *I thought you did! Shark told me you said brb that day. I came in too late. Not really... *Seeeeeeee! SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (holds fake eyeball) (don't get mad at me, please!) *Hmm... do you mind if if let you be in my mini-mission? I'm working on it currently. Bye bye! --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 02:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) PS: I'm working on a new sig. And I have a new avatar! Uh... No, it's not because of my nick. I actually knew I was banned on IRC, cause I saw myself getting banned, and I was kicked moments later. Plus, it was last Sunday, and I was using the nick "Hal_Homsar_Solo" when I was banned. I'm keeping the Quit template to my page, even though I've been editing a lot... I just got 10,000+ edits! *I hope it (the subtitles) works. *(yawn) *Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh... *Remember this? Btw, I had LOTS of wiki-friendship memories (good, bad, and just plain neutral) that I might share from time to time... *SHAPOW* *Ok! *Bye =) --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 03:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) YAYZ! Woah, you're tired again? *YESH! I KNEW YOU WOULD BREAK MORE RECORDS IN THE RECORD BOOKS! Do you think I broke records too? *Hmm... *signs cast* Feel free to ask me what I wrote on it. ;) *Oops, sorry for scare-ing ya with that (Homestar accent) fake eyeball. *=) Ok! I'll work on it. *I think they will too. *YES! I KNEW YOU WOULD REMEMBER THAT TEMPLATE! (I've been talking about it on the shout box, remember that day? It survived deletion ever since it's been made!) I had too many bad memories kept in my mind :( *=) *=( *=| *Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh....... Bye ;) --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 00:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh The Horror! Hi Alx, a lot of things on meh mind... * Gary the Gadget Dude may quit... *Hal may come back... (I hope) *Ozone101 may quit... *I need to make more awards... Bye! (and thanks for the sig!) Wonder ez 01:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez You're invited! :) Hey Alx! You're invited to my Wiki-Gathering on April 24! A group photo would be taken after the party! Orignally, it was supposed to be just a group photo gatherin- (my yellow puffle sneaks up behind me, and draw a funny face behind my back) HEY! YOU INTERRUPTED MY CONVERSATION! And how dare you draw a funny face on my back! (chases yellow puffle) Get back here, Yello Knight! Get back here!!! --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 02:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) YIPPE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR SATURDAY! XD *Wow, thanks! <:) *Aw, I'm glad your flipper healed. But what I wrote on the cast... just dosen't seem special anymore. :( *Note to self: Never pull out a fake eyeball ever again. *X_X *=) =) =) =] =) =) =D *Sign up for the gathering! Don't delay, since there's only a few spaces left. XD *Nice blog post on Earth Day 2010, I will ALWAYS comment on your wiki blog posts. :D Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 01:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) PS: I have UNQUIT! WOOT! Hiya! Hiya Alx! I geuss you heard I'm staying (I saw the message on Wonderweez's talk),so YAY!!! Anyway,Ozone quit. Yay again! Well,I don't know what else to say,so I'll say this:My friend said that he is gonna by CP,but he lied. I fell for it. Hehehehehe. Well,bye! (Periwinkle Pufflez!) User:Gary the Gaget Dude